Danny's Beautiful Disaster
by ScarletKnives
Summary: Danny and Sam's relationship is more or less working out, until Danny finds a couple of skeletons in the closet. What will it take for both of them to make it out of this relationship alive. New faces will rise, old foes will resurface, and families will reunite. Revised. Updated every Tuesday. RxR. Rated for language. ON HIATUS.
1. No Where to Run

**Danny's Beautiful Disaster**

**A/N: Finally the long awaited to revised version of "Danny's Beautiful ****Disaster****" updates will come to other stories. Hey if you want to yell at me. Guilt trip me into updating. It's real. Do it. Any way enjoy.**

**This is usually where the Review replies go, but hopefully that will be something that I have to deal with later. Like next chapter perhaps?'**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DP.**

**Chapter 1: No Where to Run**

The fog settled and excess condensation gathered in pools darkening the side walks. Glares from porch lights reflected of the small insignificant puddles creating metallic splotches. The water disrupts and small waves traveled across the surface. A black boot owned by none other than Sam Manson came into the light as did the rest of her face. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her make-up was smeared. You couldn't tell by first glance that it was the outspoken, ultra-recyclo vegetarian at first glance though.

The frantic steps sound while a pair of heavier sounding steps rang out behind the raven haired teen. Her pupils dilated and posture became more frantic as the steps closed in on her.

"Sam, wait up!" Huffs sounded behind her as a young superhero attempted to catch his breath. Ghost fighting has done his body good. He wasn't overly hunky, but he wasn't scrawny either. "Sam?" Said girl steadied her breathing in fear of being caught.

He couldn't see her like this.

So untamed.

So out of control.

So inhuman.

"Sam please. Talk to me. It's Danny."

_Great just what I need an interrogation. From him _Sam though her inner turmoil rising.

"Can we talk?"

_No. _Sam thought. _Don't even breath._

"I can smell lilacs, with a hint of lemon shampoo. And a smidge of honey that you got on your top this morning when you had breakfast at my house." Low grunts came from the green eyed boy as a new wave of exhaustion coated his being.

_11:39 p.m._

It's late and it's a school night. Not like that has stopped the young lovers before. There was a test in English on Othello during fifth period. Review on 5-1 through 5-4 in geometry. The evens. Not even close to done.

_11:43 p.m._

"Just because I'm C+ average student, doesn't mean I'm completely handicapped."

_Pause._

_No response._

"Come on Sam."

_Silence._ It wasn't the calming inviting silence, that soothes the nerves. It is the silence that falls after a nightmare. Or when life altering news. The type of silences that are at funerals. The awkward silences.

Danny levitated around the abandoned park. A green oracle erupted from his tan callused hand sending an eerie green glow across the objects as he slowly pasted the benches and shrubs.

_11:50 p.m._

"I don't even need this energy beam the moon is almost enough light." Danny's words where softer this time as he reverted back into human form.

"I'm not leaving." he started. "I'm not leaving until you same something. I'm sorry."

I should be the one apologizing. Sam told herself silently.

Danny advanced, branches cracking as he passed the tree.

_11:57 p.m._

"If you are truly sorry, then leave." Sam stated huskier than normal as she started to grow impatient. She always came alone when _it_ happened. It was better not getting Danny involved. This was her problem and she was going to solve it without him.

"Tell me what I did wrong. Then I'll leave." Danny huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're always so damn stubborn . You can't keep boxing me in. Danny I can't breath!" Sam retaliated as she emerged from the shadows slightly but never giving away her exact location.

"So running away. That's going to solve the problem. Sam I'm worried!" Danny's voice rang in her ears. His sarcasm was overflowing.

"I have never run from anything before. This is different. I never had a choice. Running is the only option." She retaliated emerging from the dark forest, but remaining covered from the full moon's light.

"Sammy, just come home. Let's talk. It's cold, your going to get sick." Danny advanced seeing his girlfriend behind the silhouette of the trees. He approached her shaking form. She wasn't shaking from the wind though. It was the shear fear of being found out. Of having it all lay on the line.

"Danny, just stop alright. I don't want to drag you down. I can handle my own problems." Sam said in a deeper tone causing shivers to erupt down his spine.

"Quite being ridicules. I'm always going to be here for you. Sammy I-" He started as he pulled Sam out of the dark much to her dismay. She sucked in breathe in fear of the sight that was about to unfold.

"No! Danny. STOP!" Sam screamed as the moonlight hit her pale skin. She fell to her knees letting out a screech. Feeling herself morph. Her once soft, purple eyes changed to cold, forest green ones. Sam's bones proceeded to break and rebuild, her nose and mouth elongated forming a snout that was soon filed with a row of large, sharp teeth. The teens body coated with a thick coat of fur. She released another cry. A cry of pain.

"Sam?" Danny questioned.

"Run!"

**Reviews means Updates. Constructive criticism welcome.**

**If you would like to Beta for me. Shoot me a PM. **

**This will be the first installment of...**

**COMPLETELY UNRELATED FANFICTION SHIT! (Welcome)**

**-I will be posting a new story "Amazing Grace" check it out. When it's up. **

**-I will try to post once a week.**

**-I got a new dog. His name is Boss. **

**-Anyone have any lame jokes?**

**-See you next Tuesday?'**

**;)**

**Scarlet Out!**


	2. Fine?

**Danny's Beautiful Diaster**

**Lily Fenton: Thank you for the review. It will become clear keep reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP.**

**Chapter 2: Fine?**

"_No! Danny. STOP!" Sam screamed as the moonlight hit her pale skin. She fell to her knees letting out a screech. Feeling herself morph. Her once soft, purple eyes changed to cold, forest green ones. Sam's bones proceeded to break and rebuild, her nose and mouth elongated forming a snout that was soon filed with a row of large, sharp teeth. The teens body coated with a thick coat of fur. She released another cry. A cry of pain._

"_Sam?" Danny questioned._

"_Run!"_

"Sam, what is going on?" Danny asked, his heart rate increasing as the furry creature neared him. "I don't want to hurt you."

The beast lunged for his jugular. Sam would never do this. _This isn't her_. Danny thought. _What is going on?_

Danny yelled out his signature battle cry as two rings formed at his waist traveling in opposite directions changing his classic street clothes into a black jump suit. His ectoplasm charged fish swung through the air connecting with the wolf-like beings chest. The charge sent Sam flying through the air crashing into a near by bench.

"I know your still in there Sam. You have to fight it." He shouted. This didn't phase her though. "Fight it for me, Sam." Danny's voice sounded less confident and more unsure of his decision to fight.

A growl sounded from Sam's throat. "Fight what Danny?" She questioned. The beast voice mimicking Sam's.

A frustrated Danny charged his ice attacks. "I don't want to do this Sam."

"Why, can't hit a girl?" She mocked easily dodging the attacks.

"No. I can't hit Sam. But unfortunately you aren't her." Danny retaliated giving his all using his ghostly wail. He gave it his all draining his powers and thus turning him into Fenton. An unharmed began to approach Danny, claws armed and all. "Sam I know your in there. You need to fight it." Danny cried backing away as the beast. _I'm going to die. _Danny though just as he blacked out. Leaving the beast to do a number on his body.

**The Next Day...**

A low grunt sounded from the Danny's room. As he tried to lift his right arm to rub his throbbing head. He was surprised to find an assortment of machines hooked up to him. Ranging from a heart monitor to an IV, from a body stress detector to an ectoplasm reader. Looking around to see the worried faces of his friends and family, but one face stuck out the most. _Sam's. _Her tear streamed cheeks didn't indicated fear or worry. It indicated regret and remorse.

"Danny. Danny what happened last night? Sam brought you to the door in the pouring rain you were bleeding really bad. We didn't think you were going to make it." A worried Maddie asked.

"It was a ghost attack. Good thing Sam was there. I was finish patrol. I let my guard down." Danny responded in a bashful tone.

"You need to start to being more careful. You could have died:" Maddie said taking her son into a hug.

"Uggh. Mom, broken ribs. Your hurting me."

"Sorry. I'm just glad your okay." She released Danny moving over to Sam. Maddie placed her hands on Sam's shoulders. "Thank you. For saving him." She said wrapping reassuring arms around Sam. Which only made her cry harder.

"If you look like this I would hate to see the other guy." Tucker joked.

"You shouldn't be joking like that. After that fatal of an attack. I wouldn't be surprised if Danny would suffer from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder." Jazz countered patting Danny's head.

"Don't we have school?" Danny questioned.

"No. We were excused under these conditions. And you parents convince the Hospital to let you stay her, because you have DNA infused with ectoplasm. Hash-tag winning." Tucker said.

"You spend way to much time on Twitter. It's going to rot your brain." Jazz said matter of factly.

"Danny. I almost forgot you have a bunch of flowers down stairs. Jack can you help me?" Maddie asked.

"Sure thing squeaky cheeks." Jack replied.

"Oh, and Dani can you check his IV and see if he needs more Ectoplasm injections?" Maddie asked. Dani had moved in after Phantom Planet, since she had no where to go. As soon as Jack had figured out that she was living on the streets he wasn't taking no for an answer and Maddie kind of liked the idea of having another Daughter.

"Yeah of course." She reply in an empty voice. This is all my fault._ I left patrol early to study. And Danny almost died. _She though.

Dani walked over to the drawer getting out the syringe. She then walked over to the vile containing ectoplasm.

"I don't need those. Dani, I'll be fine." Danny replied holding his hands up in defense.

"Yes, you do. We have to stabilize your ghost half. Or your DNA might breakdown and begin to unravel. I'm sorry. This may hurt a bit." Dani said as she placed the needle into his forearm pushing down on it. Danny only sucked in his breathe and bit his bottom lip.

"Why didn't you call?" She asked her head hanging lowly.

"What do you mean? It was fine." He asked dumbly, trying to play it off that he didn't know what she was talking about. But Dani was smarter than that.

"Fine? It's not fine. You almost died. I'm not stupid and neither are you. I know when your lying. You and I both know that wasn't what happened. I could helped you." Dani replied thorough gritted teeth.

"Your just a kid."

"I'm 14. The same age you where when you started ghost fighting."

"Your a girl. The ghost would have killed you."

"Oh yeah, great excuse. Your so set on doing everything yourself. You think your alone, but your not. You don't know you can hurt people. When are you going to get that through your thick skull." Dani said storming out.

**I think I'm going to cut it off. I know the water is unclear now, but wait it will be all crystal clear soon. Thanks for all the reviews. And don't forget to review. **

**This will be the second installment of...**

**COMPLETELY UNRELATED FANFICTION SHIT! (Sort of. It's not all Unrelated.)**

**Reviews means Updates. Constructive criticism welcome.**

**If you would like to Beta for me. Shoot me a PM. **

**-Review!**

**-Longest Review gets a Sneak Peak of next chapter. **

**-I need a Beta.**

**-Review?'**

**-See you Tuesday?' If my computer is fixed by then.**

**Scarlet out!**

**;)**


	3. It's a Long Story

**Danny's Beautiful Disaster**

**Hello all. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Enjoy this next installment of Danny's Beautiful Disaster.**

**Review Replies:**

**No one in partic: I took that into consideration. Thank you. I planned on sticking with it.**

**Chapter 3: It's a Long Story...**

"_What do you mean? It was fine." He asked dumbly, trying to play it off that he didn't know what she was talking about. But Dani was smarter than that._

"_Fine? It's not fine. You almost died. I'm not stupid and neither are you. I know when your lying. You and I both know that wasn't what happened. I could helped you." Dani replied thorough gritted teeth._

"_Your just a kid." _

"_I'm 14. The same age you where when you started ghost fighting." _

"_Your a girl. The ghost would have killed you." _

"_Oh yeah, great excuse. Your so set on doing everything yourself. You think your alone, but your not. You don't know you can hurt people. When are you going to get that through your thick skull." Dani said storming out._

"Dude." Tucker barely whispered the disappointment evident in his tone.

"I didn't do anything wrong. Did I?" Danny asked the room falling silent.

"Besides almost dying and pissing off Dani your doing stellar." Sam said finally drying her eyes.

"Thanks Sam. I needed that."

"Danny, seriously chill out. Calm down this isn't Sam's fault." Tucker argued

"Don't tell him to "chill out", he doesn't need this stress. You calm down." Jazz directed her comment at Tucker.

"I know he is hurt, but that doesn't give him an excuse to be an asshole."

"He's not being an asshole. He just suffered a traumatic event did you think about that." Jazz defended her younger brother.

"If he would have called anyone of us, he brought this on himself."

"Like it's so easy to call someone during battle."

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU! YOU'RE BEING UNREASONABLE." Danny screamed sending his heart monitor into a frenzy. Danny let out ragged breaths as the sound of glass breaking sounded in the background.

"Danny. We didn't mean t-" Tucker started.

"What's going on?" Jack said as he busted through the door nearly taking it off it's hinges.

"Danny, Danny are you alright?" Maddie called appearing behind jack.

"I'm fine. Can I just talk to Sam for a bit?" He asked as his heart beat began to slow. No response was given as this friends and family slowly started to file out of the boy's room. "Are you ready to tell me about last night?"

"I-I..." Sam started.

_Flash Back..._

_That idiot, he dragged me into the full moons light. It sent tingles down my spine as I felt the transformation take place. I felt my bones breaking and rebuilding to change into it. The beast was strong to strong. All the training. All the practice to suppress the triggers. It was all in the garbage. There was nothing I could do. The beast was taking over. I was just a host and I lost the battle. The beast will be in charge until it decides. All I can do is watch._

"_Sam, what is going on?" He sounded frantic, almost scared. "I don't want to hurt you."_

_I lunged for his jugular. I mean 'It' lunged for his jugular. He recovered though reverting back into Phantom sending an energy blast my way._

"_I know your still in there Sam. You have to fight it." Danny said. I couldn't fight it though. My dark side is in control there was no getting out."Fight it for me, Sam." Danny's voice sounded less confident. It was no use._

_It released a growl. "Fight what Danny?" The beast questioned replicated my voice._

_A frustrated Danny charged his ice attacks. "I don't want to do this Sam."_

"_Why, can't hit a girl?" the beast asked._

"_No. I can't hit Sam. But unfortunately you aren't her." Danny retaliated giving his all using his ghostly wail. He gave it his all draining his powers and thus turning him into Fenton. The beast showed no mercy though as it went after Danny. "Sam I know your in there. You need to fight it." Danny cried backing away as the beast. The color draining from his face._

_End of Flash back..._

"Danny I- I can't just explain it. I-It's a long story. I'm sorry." Sam stuttered.

"Well we have time." Danny spoke the truth as he grabbed Sam's hand. Silence followed. "Sam. Look at me. You can trust me with anything, just like I can trust you with anything. Right?"

"Danny. Danny. I can-can't..." She started.

"It's okay, tell me when your ready. I just don't want this to happen again. You can tell me anything." Danny finished.

"I'm sorry. I want to tell you. I really do. I just I'm not sure what you'll think." Sam said.

"I'm a ghost hybrid. That can shoot ice. I think that nothing will phase me. Get it. Phase me." Danny joked. "Well I though it was funny."

"Don't work on telling joke. Work on getting better." Sam said as she began to stand.

"Where are you going."

"I need to go work some things out. Don't worry I'll be back."

Sorry for the late update. I was on vacation and I was busy. Oh well. If I get some review's I will post either tonight or tomorrow. So if you enjoy the story. Click some buttons. Follow, Favorite, and Check out my other stuff.

**COMPLETELY UNRELATED FANFICTION SHIT! 3****rd**** addition.**

**Reviews means Updates. Constructive criticism welcome.**

**If you would like to Beta for me. Shoot me a PM. **

**-Review!**

**-Longest Review gets a Sneak Peak of next chapter. **

**-I need a Beta.**

**-Review?'**

**-Don't get STD's or eaten by an unihorn camel.**

**-Scarlet Out.**


	4. Chapter 4

HEY KIDDIES THIS STORY IS NOW ON HIATUS. SORRY. HANG IN THERE UPDATES ARE COMING SOON(ER OR LATER)!


End file.
